


Undertale High Book 1: Freshman

by KnitHatRin



Series: Undertale High [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Fluff and Humor, High School, Other, POV Female Character, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Suicide, Timeline stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leader of your country decrees that the monsters from the underground will be put into the public school system. You aren't too big a fan of your life, and a mysterious voice is in your head that seems to like to make your life more miserable. But all of the sadness you have felt for years might just change when a pair of skelebros bump into you-or you bump in to them, more accurately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first public piece so suggestions are welcome! Also a shout out to Jade, the best editor ever. She is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *s indicate that it is Chara who is speaking.

The sharp edges slice easily into your skin just past your wrist. Tears blurring your vision, you see red dripping down, onto the floor intermixing with your tears. 

*It's not worth it...*

*No one cares...*

*You're all alone, and it’s ALL YOUR FAULT!*

An ache grips your very core, so intense it sends you leaning forward, hopelessness and helplessness taking over your mind causing you to cry out in pain. Not from the broken glass tearing your flesh, but from the feelings in your very being. It leads you to cut, Just one more you tell yourself. One more will make it feel better. You slash one more cut into your forearm, the pain of your heart subsiding as a soft pang rushes up your arm. You hardly feel it, you've done this so many times. It’s better than the alternative, bottling up your emotions up till the breaking point. If that were to happen, who knows what you would do when you finally broke. 

Grabbing a few squares of toilet paper, you wipe up the mess and hold it against your arm, stopping more blood from dripping. After a few minutes, it started to scab over so you slip on a loose sweater to hide the scars and scabs lining the inside of your forearm. You sit down at your laptop, browsing the internet, when you see an ad for a game. It sounds interesting, you think to yourself and click the link. The word UNDERTALE takes up your screen as you start to play.

************************************  
School was the same as it was every day. You sighed as you looked around while walking to your class. There was at least 8 feet in front of you and behind you without people. It didn't help your already crappy mood and neither did opening your bag to find your journal missing. It instantly filled you with dread. Sure enough, as you sat down in your desk, Sam, your ex-best friend was holding your journal. In an overly dramatic and high pitched voice she read:

"January 6, 2016  
Dear Diary, today my parents got into a fight. My step dad left and over the phone I could hear him saying that it was all my fault. It was mean of him, and hearing it hurt, but the thing is, is that he's right. My thoughts match up to his. I am a selfish, cruel child who wanted my mother to be sad for the rest of her life. I cut today. 108 cuts."

Tears were streaming down your face. The entire class was looking at you in awe. Some are snickering even. Sam had a surprised look on her face. She lost the stupid voice, but still she continued, flipping a few pages ahead:

"January 17, 2016  
Dear Diary, My counselor told me to write down the thoughts I have towards myself. But there's a problem with that. I don't feel like said thoughts are mine. It just doesn't match up. But here I go anyway: "  
Your breathing is heavy and raspy, You feel like yelling, but you know it will only bring attention to the situation. The snickers die away, but there are still a few people stupid enough that are still smiling.  
"I am abusive to my mother, no wonder she works all the time. She is doing herself good by staying away from me.  
My step dad is right, I am the reason the family fell apart. I am just too much for them. I will never be like his perfect granddaughter who cleans their room, never talks back, and is a lot prettier than I am.”  
No one is smiling, not even Sam. You can practically taste the pity as you bury your head in shame. Everyone can tell that this isn't just a joke anymore.  
“I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be alive  
I'm not worth my Mother's sadness  
I cut today. 137 cuts."

She slows down, her voice dying at the end of the entry but finally, she is done. You feel the entire class' eyes on you and you can't hold it in anymore. You scream, loud enough for the whole school to hear and run out of the class, out of the doors to the lunchroom and out of the building. You find yourself somehow in your room. You don't remember walking there, but you must have zoned out. The voice in your head whispers, catching your attention.

*Now everyone knows what kind of a freak you are, how you hurt yourself and others for fun.*

You reach for the piece of glass hidden in a drawer and start to cut. By the end of the night, the number of cuts is up to 145.

***********************************

Not wanting to face your classmates, you skip school, sleeping in until 11. When you wake up, you turn on the TV to see the news. You reach for the remote to change it to something more interesting, but the headline catches your attention. "Monsters Trapped Under MT. Ebott Are Freed by Child" It says. You listen more to the story in disbelief. The reporter says that the adult monsters will be attending high school so they can get jobs on the surface and the younger ones in different grades accordingly. Your small town being the closest to the mountains means they will be joining your school. Part of you- most of you is happy after hearing their story, and yet, that little voice has to creep in.  
*The dirty things, no one will trust them. They should have stayed there where they belong. They were obviously put there for a reason.*

For once, you fight the voice. Then suddenly a light bulb lights up in your mind. You rush to your laptop, searching. The monster's story sounds exactly like that game... You search everywhere on your computer for it, "No Results Found" It says. You then search the Internet, but even there the game has seemingly disappeared. In fact, the more you think about it, the less you remember about the game until you feel like maybe, it was just a dream that you had that you were playing a video game like that, or maybe just a sudden sense of deja vu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Almost 50 hits in less than 7 hours! You guys are awesome! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post. Enjoy!

You decide to go to school tomorrow to meet your new classmates and to get your journal back. Before your counselor will be asking for it. You are very excited to meet them, but you still wonder, what if they bully us, or even worse, what if we bully them? You push all negative thoughts aside as you put down your head in your usual way to avoid eye contact with anyone. Halfway through the door, something very tall and white knocks you over and you have to cover your ears when it starts to yell,

“GREETINGS HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS REQUESTING YOUR FRIENDSHIP!” You look up to see a skeleton? Wait, that doesn’t seem right… But there he is, yelling at you about being friends. You get up and try to escape this madness before you start panicking and end up bumping into more white, but smaller this time. You should probably stop the whole “putting your head down as a sign of submission” thing, you realize. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s been saying that to everyone. Do you need help up? You seem spooked to the bone” The smaller skeleton emphasises the last word and holds out his hand with a wink. 

“SAAANNNSSSS!!! STOP WITH THE USELESS PUNS! YOU WILL ONLY SCARE THE HUMAN AWAY!” The taller skeleton yells, looking annoyed. You can’t help but grimace at both of their attempts at being friendly. Were they always like this? You hope not. These guys won’t last a day in high school like that. But then again, who are you to talk? You can’t survive hardly either. You grab his hand, a little skeptical at first, but surprisingly his hand is solid, a little cool to the touch, but still able to pull your weight off the floor.

“Thanks,” you say, a little too softly, but they seem to get the idea.You try to smile sweetly to show them that some humans could be nice. This is a rare occasion after all.

“HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME? YOU ARE THE FIRST TO CONVERSE WITH US IN A KIND MANNER.”

“I’m ______” You say, cheeks flushing slightly.You really didn’t doubt that they got less than yelling for blocking the door. Your eyes turn to both of them. They are both staring at you smiling, and it is a bit unsettling to say the least.

“______, you say? That’s a nice name. I’m Sans. Can’t say my name is a skeleton better, but it’s what I got.” Your rare smile falters with the pun. How are you supposed to deal with the tall one’s loud bluntness and the other one’s creepy puns? 

“AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THE AMAZING NAME OF PAPYRUS!” The tall one interrupts, quite redundantly and quite rudely. You let it slide and accept their invitation to chat a bit before class. After talking to them in the hall, you appreciate their presences more and more. Papyrus’ energy is contagious and Sans’ way of getting on Papyrus’ neves are hilarious. You can tell they are brothers. The warning bell rings, and without a word of farewell, you are swept away from them in the crowd. Over the rest of the day you can’t help but thinking about the two skeletons; they are just so new and fresh. You can definitely see yourself befriending them, if they wanted to be your friend that is. But you just can’t shake that feeling of them being so… familiar.

***************************************

Walking home after school, the skeleton brothers magically find you and that probably isn’t too far off considering many of the monsters in your classes seem to have magical capabilities. 

“GREETINGS HUMAN! MAY WE ASSIST YOU IN ARRIVING AT YOUR LIVING QUARTERS?” Papyrus asks, to the surprise to both you and Sans.

“Don’t you have your own house to go to? The last thing I would want to do is keep you from going there.” You say, pleased with your poliness. Besides, you really doubt they actually care about you going home. 

*That’s right, their just tricking you so they can attack. The rest of the school was too scared, but you, you can get them before they kill you.*

You sigh in distain after hearing the awful voice crackling in the back of your mind. You thought it would take a break for once. No such luck. For a second, you think you see Sans’ smile fall a bit after your sigh. What is this guy’s deal?

“Me and my bro are actually pretty close to where we live so it’s no big deal.” Sans says, matter-of-factly.

“YES! IN FACT WE JUST LIVE DOWN THAT ROAD!” Papyrus adds while pointing in a very familiar direction. You look at them with surprise. 

“Really?” You say, your voice cracking from some unknown emotion. “I live down that road too.”

They look at eachother, and then at you. 

“LET’S GO THEN! I MUST MAKE SOME CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI IN HONOR OF MEETING OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!!!” Papyrus says, the smile impossibly getting wider than ever. Sans even looks a lot happier even when he seems to always wear a smile, just like his brother. You walk home and drop off your books to run off to the skeletons waiting outside your door. You soon arrive two doors down to their home. 

The night is absolutely wonderful, save for the food. It’s somehow halfway frozen and burnt at the same time. Not to mention all of the glitter and other inedible bits you find throughout your meal. You’re not sure how, but you get the food into your stomach and the plate is finally clean. The three of you chat well into the evening, and you forget to frown. Smiling seems to come so easily when you are around the two brothers. Were you ever even sad? You don’t think so. This is the best day of your life! Finally around 8pm-have you really been here for a little over 4 hours?- you decide you should go home. There is homework after all! 

“FAREWELL KIND HUMAN, WE HAPPILY AWAIT YOUR NEXT VISIT!” Papyrus shouts as you start walking down the road towards your house. Sans has agreed to make sure you get there ok and you feel happy and a bit flattered that they really care so much. At least, it seems. You don’t know whether to trust that voice in your head. It talks about killing an awful lot.

“Thanks, see ya guys tomorrow before class!” You call back, waving as enthusiastically as Papyrus is. But that all stops when your house comes into view. You stand, frozen at what your eyes behold. Crap, how could I have forgotten that mom gets of at seven on Thursdays? You think to yourself while mouthing a few curses. 

“What’s wrong?” Sans asks, looking genuinely worried, you did just stop in the middle of the road, after all.

“Um.. my mom’s home.” You say, your voice shakes as you think of a way to get out of this situation. “Y-You have to go back to your house!” You say, probably a little louder than you should have. You pray your mother hasn’t heard you. A little disheartened, he turns around back to where papyrus is waiting. Gingerly as you can, you open the door and step inside.

“Where have you been, young lady?!” She exclaims, she is leaning into your face, and you can almost feel her breath. This is not good.

***************************************

You are weak from the pain in your heart. Your hands shake as you slash one last cut into your arm. You cry into your pillow. Why? Why did she have to call you such names. Why did she hit you? Was it really that bad if you went out with friends? You cried and cried till your body was numb enough you didn’t feel the piece of glass you were holding fell onto the ground and rolled to the middle of the floor along with a few drops of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your daily dose of DETERMINATION! Enjoy!

You walk into the school building, the sticky sensation of makeup distracting you for a few seconds. You never liked the feeling of concealer on your face. But you had to do what you had to do in order for there to be no questions asked. Sighing with relief, you see Papyrus and Sans, already waiting for you away from the door. You immediately start to sweat when you see a few jerks from your class in front of them, though. The two skeletons are still smiling as usual, but you can tell it doesn’t quite reach their eyes. The three guys were yelling profanity after profanity in the brothers’ faces and it was enough to fill you with anger. Anger and DETERMINATION. You step forward with a little more confidence, your shoulders going back and your spine straightening as a reaction. You tap the boys on the shoulder and they turn around. 

“Hey,” you say, your voice firm, less scared than you are on the inside. 

“Hey, look who’s finally decided to toughen up!” One of the boys says. The others laugh which only fuels your DETERMINATION.

“Stop pestering these two,” You say. “Don’t you have anything else to do? I mean, I know you’re stupid, but this seems low, even for you.” They look at you skeptically, but then they all dawn smiles. You gulp and second guess the whole DETERMINATION thing. Maybe your boldness wasn’t such a good thing, after all.

“So, you think you are so tough, huh? Let’s see about that.” Another of the boys say. One of them goes behind you and lifts you up by the back of your shirt. You silently curse your height. You look for the skele-bros, but they seem to have escaped. That makes you feel a lot better. Besides, you can handle being beaten up. It happens at home quite often. What will a few more bruises do to you? As long as your friends are ok, you are ok.

**************************************************

 

*The cowards! They ran away and just let you fight your battles for them!*

Tears well up in your eyes. No was not the time for that stupid voice!

*They just left you to get beaten up, how dare they! I bet they ignore you just lying here and they will attack, just like they have been planning to all along when they see you weak. You were stupid to try to befriend those awful beasts!*

“Stop,” you whisper. The pain you feel is no match for the hatred you have towards this voice.

“We both know that’s not true.”

*Oh, but you do. Why else would literally everyone else hate them but you? Because your an idiot-a naive pacifist. Just think of yourself in their shoes, a human befriending them and getting beaten up. Who would pass up an opportunity like this? It’s just too perfect. Just watch, you’ll see. They won’t even come looking for you. Just be ready. Don’t say i didn’t warn you.*

In the distance, you hear voices. Your DETERMINATION from before, is restored.

“No,” you say a bit stronger this time,”You’re wrong! They came back, they care, a lot more than you do!”

*Ah, hope of the innocent, or should I say the guilty? It sickens me.*

You can practically feel the smile in that awful voice. What did it mean by guilty, and why didn’t it just go away? What does it want from you? 

You doubt you’ll get any answers as you spy the two skeletons walking towards you. You don’t know how, but you are lying in the sidelines of the football field. They probably are thinking the worst. 

“HUMAN! WE FOUND YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITH THE OTHER BOYS WHO WERE YELLING AT US? WHY ARE YOU LYING ON THE GROUND LIKE THAT?....HUMAN?” Papyrus is just about running towards you with Sans not far behind. And yet within a second Sans is right in front of you. Maybe you blacked out or something, but Papyrus was still far away. You decided not to think about it too much.

“Hey, _____, You need to get up. ____? _____, look at me!” You peek at him. You hide your face purposely. You are crying and the concealer is smudged off. Not like it can hide several more bruises forming along your jaw. You see his worry, his pain. It is hard to look at someone who you can tell cares so much. You really do think he cares, no matter what the voice says. You try to give him some relief by turning your head. His relief quickly turns back to worry though after he sees your face. 

“Wow, you must be a pretty big hit around here.” He smiles a bit, trying to lighten the mood, but it only brings more tears to your eyes.

“Alright, I’m sorry. But please, try to get up? Papyrus is really worried.” You somehow find enough DETERMINATION in yourself after the fight with the voice to try to get up. Your arms start to shake, a small tremble at first, but it grows as you try to move. You fall, but by then Papyrus is there and the two help you up to your feet. A lot more gently than you ever thought possible from the rambunctious monster, Papyrus picks you up and literally carries you home. You are so glad that your mother isn’t there. Not only would she not like you coming home from school in such a state, but it didn’t help you were being accompanied by two boys. She would most likely leave more bruises than the jerks at school did. Just thinking about the bruises made them throb. Your eyes began to water once again.

Damn it! You think. I just got that under control!

*Looks like someone is getting weaker. It’s not too long before you break. That will be one interesting thing to watch. The most interesting thing since the last reset.*

You shake your head in confusion, you had no idea what that stupid voice was talking about. Papyrus let you down and you leaned on the couch to stay upright. 

“DO YOU HAVE ANYONE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU?” Papyrus asks, “YOU DID MENTION YOUR MOTHER A FEW DAYS AGO.” You didn’t want to tell him what she was like. He was just too innocent for that. 

“I don’t think she’s one to take care of injury, more like create them,” Sans mutters under his breath. You gape at him. How much did he know?

“Hey now, don’t look at me like that. I-I heard a lot of yelling the other night and so I checked out what all the noise was about. One of the windows had no blinds and… well,” Sans said, fear was etched into his skull. It pained you to even look at him.

“YOU KNOW, YOU NEED CARE. WE WON’T BE SEEING YOU FOR TWO DAYS, AND WE NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT. IF YOU WANT, WE CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU!” You and Sans are once again caught off guard by Papyrus’ bluntness. But reluctantly, you say yes. It often gets quite lonely there at night. You head to your room to get a few things.

*****************************************

“Hey,” Sans says, catching you off guard. You flinch, not used to hearing voices in your house.

“Hey,” you reply. You grab a few shirts and put them into your bag after making sure they are long sleeved. No one could see your arms or they would ask questions. Too many questions. Sans steps forward and you almost think you hear a crunch. It must have been your imagination. But you think again when you see Sans’ smile lower a bit. He lifts his foot and you see very small pieces of broken glass. Glass with dried blood. Looks like you won’t be using it any more. You back away from him, scared at what he will think, what he will do now that he knows what you do to yourself. You prepare to defend your opinion. 

*He will think you’re a freak and then he and papyrus will leave you to suffer once more! Then once your pain has broken you into nothing more than the glass on the ground, they will kill you. Slowly and painfully. I have seen them do it before. I have seen Sans himself do it before….over and over….*

“_____,” He says. You turn away from him. 

“Please, don’t judge me. You don’t even know me!” You lash out, your words cutting at him like glass. How ironic. You look to him again, expecting him to be pissed at your outburst. Instead he looks pained. 

“I’m sorry, I dont understand. Does this have to do with your mother? Does she cut you with glass?” He asks. You don’t believe his innocent expression for a second. He’s probably just trying to make you spit out the words so he doesn’t have to. Well, too bad for him, because you’re not saying anything.

“No, she doesn’t,” You say. His eyes are full of confusion.

“Then why is there blood on it? Don’t humans only bleed when injured?” He asks. You think his voice is getting higher in pitch, like he’s scared. If only he knew how scared you were. He’s staring at you, a clear look of worry, confusion and innocence. 

You can’t believe it. 

“Oh my gosh, You really don’t know.”


	4. Chapter 4

You take a deep breath attempting to steady your racing heart. This was one thing you didn’t expect when they carried you home. Your heart beat is bounding in your ears, blood rushing into your face in shame. 

“I-It’s kinda a habit of mine.” You start off. Looking down at the glass you decide that you might as well pick it up, but Sans stops you before your hands reach the ground.

“Hey, I can handle it. Unlike you, not much gets under my skin,” He winks. You feel the air in the room grow stagnant, and you find it hard to breath. Now was definitely not the time for jokes. It makes you frustrated that he would joke at a time like this. 

*Sans doesn’t know when something is serious. He even jokes around while killing innocent children over and over. *

Your anger flares even more with the voice. You grunt, fed up with this situation and fed up with that crappy voice in your head. Might as well get this over with.

“I’ve been hurt a lot, not like hit hurt, but more like someone lets you think that they can make you happy, but before you know it they say awful things to you and leave. It makes me feel worthless. So, I uh…” Sans looks up at you, finishing the clean up. His eyes show that he still doesn’t understand but he’s looking less scared now. You don’t know how to explain what you do. So you don't. You push up the sleeves of your sweater and he sucks in a breath. Scars litter the surface along with plenty of new wounds. 

“Why?” He says, it's almost a whisper.

“I-I don't know, Okay! I just, do. That stupid voice doesn’t make it any easier not to.” You gasp and clasp your hand to your face. You were so angry you didn't even know what you were saying. Sans takes a step back, alarmed once again by your outburst. 

*Nice job, dufus. Get us both killed, why don’t ya!*

“Sorry,” You sigh, talking both to Sans and the voice, “I think I’m ready to go,” Sans nods and drops the subject, leading you out of your room like a child. It makes you feel small and so you glare at him. he immediately lets go of your back. 

Papyrus is waiting for you when you get back with Sans in tow. He jumps up so fast when he sees you both that he reminds you a bit of a puppy. A very tall and bony puppy. 

******************************************

The skeletons’ house is very modest, but cozy and warm at the same time. Papyrus is jumping for joy that they had their first guest. Sans tells him firmly to calm down after Papyrus almost lands on you a few times. You laugh. It’s just so happy around these two. Sans leads you to the guest room which is a bit cluttered, but you really don’t mind. The furniture is basic, you don’t really know much about furniture to begin with, but it seems normal. A twin bed, dresser and full length mirror make up the whole room and you love the simplicity. You put your bag on top of the dresser to unpack later and sit on the bed. Smiling, you can imagine living here, forever with two friends who care about you. It seems almost too good to be true.

*So, you’re finally listening to me. Glad to see I can knock some sense into that balloon you call a brain. You don’t listen worth shit, you know that? Here I am, trying to protect the both of us, and you just tell the murderous skeleton all about me. Then you decide to stay with them? How much of an idiot can you be! At least this will make it easier if you want to attack them first.* 

You shake your head. No wonder it feels too good to be true, you still have that god awful voice criticizing every decision you make. It is almost like your mother has found her way into your mind and is telling you what she thinks. But the voice didn’t sound like your mother’s. It sounded younger than her. Maybe even younger than you are.

You are startled out of your thoughts as Sans sits down beside you. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks. 

“Do you want the truth?”You reply, and idea forming in your mind. It’s time to get on his good side.

“Well of course! Why would I want you to lie to me?” He sounds kind of nervous. You don’t blame him. He had basically watched you get beat up twice in less than twenty four hours. 

“Well, in that case, I won’t fibula to ya and tibia honest, I feel absolutely boned.” You look up at him, a smirk planted on your face. Sans smiles, looking pained. Before you know it, he’s lying on his back, shaking the bed wildly and loud booming laughter fills the room. You caught him way off guard. Mission accomplished. 

When Sans recovers, he pats you on the shoulder and sighs. 

“Wow, who knew even the serious ones could show a little skin sometimes,” With that, both of you end up in hysterics. Sans laughing his nonexistent butt off, and you giggling was loud enough to bring Papyrus into the room. 

“BROTHER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN? WHY IS SHE MAKING THAT NOISE? BROTER! WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!” Sans looks up at Papyrus and you see a hint of mischief as he catches his breath and says,

“Nothing, _____ was just letting her hair down!” He barely finishes the last word before you both start laughing once again. Papyrus immediately stomps out of the room and shuts the door. Your stay is going to be better than you thought. 

 

“Interspecies puns are the best,” You say, a smile spreading across your lips.

“Agreed,” Sans replies.

“Well, I think it’s about time for bed. Even us skeletons need some shut eye socket,” Sans finishes before leaving you in a fresh fit of laughter. This night was perfect. 

Your dreams however, were not. You tossed and turned and when you finally did fall asleep, you had nightmares of blue, so much of it. It was flying towards you at unfathomable speeds, one struck you and you cried out in pain. Then you saw Sans. You tried running to him. But when you called his name he threw more white and blue daggers at you. You screamed,

“SANS!” It echoed through the hall. He looked at you. White surrounded you with no place to dodge. 

“G E T D U N K E D O N” He said as he watched you slowly die. His voice was deeper, more serious. His eye was flashing blue. He raised his hand, and somehow you went with it. Tears were pooling where your feet were. He flung you, against one wall, the ceiling, floor and back again. Countless times you were crushed. One last dagger came flying. You tried to dodge it. Somewhere in between sleep and consciousness, the voice spoke.

*I told you, you're an idiot. This is what Sans did to me. He is dangerous, and you need to get him before he gets you.*

Waking up with a start, you see Sans holding you in a tight hug. You are sitting up in bed and all around you you see little pools of tears and sweat. Taking deep breaths you put a shaky hand on Sans’ arm telling him that you are okay. He sits up, releasing you from the embrace. 

“I uh heard you screaming so I was trying to find what all the fuss was about, and I heard you calling my name. I got really worried. You wouldn’t wake up,” Sans is trembling as much as you are by this point. 

“Everything is fine, just had a nightmare is all,” You say. He nods. 

“I’ll see ya in the morning,” he replies. He exits the room and you think about how such an awesome night turned into this mess. You blame the voice. It obviously did this to you. You turn off your light and shuffle back into the tangled mess of sheets. Hopefully you can get some sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late guys, but please enjoy!

You sit up with a start. This isn’t your room. You smell something cooking from outside the door. Yep, definitely not your room. Getting out of the strange bed you notice your bag and everything floods back to you. Including the nightmare. It sends chills up your spine. Choosing simple but comfortable clothing you venture off in search of the shower. When you finally do, the warm water soothes your aching muscles. You may be used to getting beat, but not nearly as much as you had yesterday. You suddenly curse when you realize that there is no shampoo or any kind of soap in the shower. You dress quickly, curious as to what is cooking. Seeing Papyrus in front of the stove immediately sends nostalgic flashbacks of just a few nights ago. You suddenly don’t feel so hungry, remembering the spaghetti. 

"Hey Papyrus," You say as you peek around him to see what he is making. You can’t even tell. It looks like a brown mush with little bits of olives in it. Papyrus sees you peeking and exclaims,

“HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOW PRESENT YOUR BREAKFAST!” Papyrus holds out a bowl of the stuff and you take it to the dining room table. It looks less than appetizing to say the very least.

*Ha, are you kidding me! That’s like calling an elephant just about as heavy as a fricken feather! He’s trying to poison you!*

The voice only makes it less appetizing. Seeing a glimmer of hope you ask,

“What about Sans? Doesn’t he want some?” Right as the words leave your mouth you hear footsteps and Sans walks in. He strolls to the fridge and takes out what looks to be a ketchup bottle. It’s probably filled with something else, you conclude. He takes a long swig out of the bottle and you wonder if he heard your question. 

"Nah, just ketchup’s good for me," he answers. Well, so much for that idea for an escape. That’s when his words finally sink in.

“Wait, you’re actually drinking ketchup? As in, the condiment?" You ask, afraid of the answer.

“Well duh, “ He answers. His eyes sweep over your face confidently, looking for a reaction. The bastard knows he’s getting to you!

“Why?”

“Why not?” He quickly retorts. You can feel you won’t win this battle. You decide not to judge things you don't understand, just as Sans demonstrated yesterday. Thinking about yesterday fills your gut with a heavy feeling. The feeling of regret. You push it aside and try to think of more ways to keep from eating the goop in front of you. 

“So, what are ya doin’ today?” You ask, trying to get rid of the silence eating away at your ears. It felt like there was tension, but you don’t know how. Oh god, maybe by asking where he is going is making him angry. You hope not. 

“Just on my way to Grillby’s then I’ll sit around like the lazy bones I am,” Unwelcome giggles escape your attempts at keeping a straight face. It makes you so frustrated that giving in to his puns makes him so happy. You glare at the stupid grin glued onto his skull. Even Papyrus groans and stomps away. You suddenly feel like you are paralyzed. You speak, but you don't want to.

“Mind if I join you? “ Your tone is a lot more desperate than you mean for it to be, making you blush uncontrollably. That wasn’t how you wanted to sound! You just wanted to be casual about it! 

Why? You gettin’ too bonely without me? He sneers. He is getting way too much pleasure out of seeing you so flustered. You huff with irritation. 

“Fine, whatever keeps me from eating this awful looking stuff. I mean, is it even food?” You suddenly feel like you are in control again and you clamp your hands around your mouth. You didn’t mean to say that at all! Definitely in such a rude attitude either. If there was any tension before, there definitely is now. Sans peers at you through the corner of his eyes and in a gruff voice that reminds you way too much of your nightmare says,

“Fine, you can come, but just know when you insult Papyrus, you insult me. He’s too innocent to be trampled over by careless humans.” You hadn’t meant for this to go downhill so fast. It makes your head spin. You barely keep up with him as you walk to the restaurant. He even goes as far as to purposely slam the restaurant door in your face. 

After another hour of nothing but tension you realize that you are having one bad time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go guys! :P Enjoy!

Things were no better by the next day. You make sure you are sitting beside Sans at breakfast, yet he turns completely around so his back is to you and he is facing Papyrus. The taller brother seems confused at this, but doesn’t question his brother.You tap San’s shoulder and ask for the salt, but he completely ignores you, making Papyrus do it instead. 

“YOU LAZYBONES! _____ NEEDED SOME SALT AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO GET IT FOR HER! YOU ARE NOT BEING A GOOD FRIEND!” Papyrus complains. Sans just rolls his eyes, gets up and walks out. Ouch.

*Great job, big mouth. I told you that he didn’t care. Why did you have to befriend the heartless one, huh? I bet if you screw up again, he’ll even show you his magic eye. That will be fun to watch.”

The voice swirling around inside your mind along with all of the Sans issues is making tears well up in your eyes. You don’t know what to do, but crying in front of Papyrus is definitely not it. 

“I’m not hungry, Papyrus,” You say, and he gives you a respectful nod. Trying your best to smile, you clear your place and hurry to your room to sob. 

*It’s too bad that glass is broken, it would have come in handy*

“What do you want with me?” You ask in between gasps.

*Oh, nothing much really. Ha, what am I saying? You’ll find out soon enough.* The voice lowers to almost a whisper, sounding more dangerous. You decide that whatever it is planning. you don’t want to find out.

Papyrus enters your room a few hours later and thankfully you have long since finished your cry. You look up from your book and he asks,

“HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR A SET OF MIND BOGGLING PUZZLES IN WHICH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SET UP JUST FOR YOU!” He is at least the same, you think. You quickly agree and you see a jigsaw puzzle with only one piece missing, a junior jumble from last month’s paper and a few other random things strewn across the living room floor. 

The puzzles are completely easy, but you acted like they are hard, which makes Papyrus all but glow. It was so much fun, you almost completely forgot about the voice and Sans. 

“Hey Papyrus, do you want to try to solve some of my puzzles? They’re sure to stump you!” You call to him, but he is gone. You look around to find Sans is home, Staring at you with a look of disappointment. What did you do wrong now? 

When he crosses the floor to get to his room, you hear him whisper, 

“The brat thinks that she’s better than Papyrus at puzzles. Yeah right.” That sets you off. This is getting ridiculous! You walk in front of him and grab his shoulder. He looks up at you in surprise, but quickly it turns to anger. 

“Get out of my way,” He grumbles. It fuels your DETERMINATION. 

“I will once you listen to me.” You reply, He yanks his arm to try to release your grip, but you are ready and grab on tighter. You see his smile turn to a grimace. You might be hurting him, but he’s hurt you all day. You call this fair.

“What did I do wrong?” You ask, the tears from earlier are starting to resurface but you fight them. This was not the time to show weakness. He looks away.

“You insulted Papyrus’ cooking and puzzles!” He snarls. “Papyrus is the best, and if you can’t realize that, then I don’t want to be around you.” You gape at him. And for a second you think you see a flash of blue, but before your attention is drawn to it, it is gone.

“First off, there are limits to what humans can eat, I just happen to know what those limits are. I didn’t mean to say what I did. It actually wasn’t even what I was thinking. It made my stomach hurt to smell it, so I figured it probably would do more than that if I ate it. SO sorry that I don’t feel like puking. And secondly, With the puzzles, there is such thing as TAKING TURNS!  
And third, Papyrus IS the best! You know why? Because he doesn’t get MAD AFTER I SAY ONE STUPID WORD WRONG!”

You are yelling by the end of your rant and you gasp for breath after your tantrum. He looks at you and then walks away.

*************************************

That night, you volunteer to do the dishes. Sans disappeared once again, and you could care less. The voice had been right, he really didn’t care. Just thinking about his words, a brat he had called you. What did you do to deserve that?! You didn’t mean to insult Papyrus, in fact, it was like someone else entirely was the one speaking. Someone who was angry and didn’t like the brothers…

THE VOICE. 

You gasp out loud at the sudden realization. The voice had given you nightmares, and now the voice ruined your friendship with Sans! 

*What’s wrong? Wishing your friend was here? The one who left you and hates you after all you did was say one thing wrong? Did you actually think he would forgive a killer like you?*

“What do you mean, killer?” You whisper. Papyrus is watching TV in the living room and you don’t want him to hear you. There are a few things you need to straighten out with the voice. 

*just that you are so stupid to believe that he would ever even care about you after what you’ve done.*

The more the voice speaks, the more you are confused. 

“You aren’t answering me,” You say, just wanting answers.

*Lets just say that I have a plan, and no one will interfere, not even you.*

With that, you go back to cleaning the dishes. Ignoring the whispers that called for your attention. The voice has caused enough trouble for one day.

You are startled out of your thoughts when a figure seems to appear out of thin air to your right. It’s Sans. You flinch, knowing he is about to yell. You turn to him and hear a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. You look back at the sink to see several large shards and many small pieces of glass at the bottom of the sink. Without thinking about what you are doing, you grab one and sneak it into your pocket. You then wonder why you did that. You sense eyes on your back as you look to Sans again. You think you see anger. Fire is spreading through your veins. You are finished with his crap. And yet suddenly, you’re trapped. You can’t move and you can’t talk. A voice starts to speak that sounds like yours but you aren’t speaking. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll pick it up just p-please don’t yell at me!” Hands fly towards your face, your hands, but you aren’t in control of them. And then, just like that you are back to your normal self. Sans looks at you, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“It’s fine, just… Listen,” he says. His expression is more serious than usual.

“I understand that I overreacted earlier, it’s just that you’re the only human that has even spoken a kind word to us, I just don’t know whether to trust you or not. You see, I’ve been hurt too you know. From people I even considered friends.” After speaking, Sans looks at you, looking guilty. You can’t bear to see him without a smile. 

“I forgive you,” You say with sincerity. His expression doesn’t change. 

“What? You can’t just forgive me like that! I have to earn your forgiveness!” He says, startled. You sigh and think of what to say to cheer him up.

“Well, you did yesterday with the nightmare. It helped a lot, really,” You say. 

“What was your nightmare about?” He asks. You can’t bear to tell him what you saw. It definitely won’t help the already awful situation. At least he’s actually being nice.

“I-I don’t really want to talk about it…” You say. He nods and tells you a solemn goodnight before slowly walking towards his room. The kitchen suddenly feels empty and cold. You clean up the mess and finish the dishes, eager to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 200 hits! As celebration I'll tell you a little about myself. Two things for two hundred!
> 
> 1\. My favorite character from Undertale is Frisk
> 
> 2\. I have a knit hat with little brown ears on them and its so cute! I like wearing it a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go guys! Enjoy your regularly scheduled dose of DETERMINATION, Enjoy! :)

You wake up for once refreshed. The young sunlight is just peeking through the windows and you sigh with relief. You get up, ready for the day to get started. Reaching into your top drawer, you pull out a sweater. Undressing, you catch sight of your arms. You hadn’t cut for a while, so you knew that they would be healing. But when you look at them you see that there are fresh gashes, long and a lot more neat than what you would have done. It worries you. You push the worries aside though, trying to have at least a semi good day today. Sans and Papyrus are waiting for you as you enter the living room.

“What’s up,” You say. They smile. You hope it's for a good reason.

“HUMAN! TODAY WE HAVE DECIDED TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A ROAD TRIP!” Papyrus says. You didn’t have school today due to teachers having like 30 meetings. You don’t know where you are going, but as long as you are going with the brothers you know it will be fun. You would do anything to forget about the last few days. When you all pile in the car, Papyrus cranks some kind of pop music very loud and you try to cover your ears. You can still hear it. You personally don’t care for music, but if it makes them happy, you can deal.

The drive takes longer than you thought it would, but it's alright. The country roads are beautiful this time of year. You can’t help but look out the windows and a few times you catch Sans looking at you through the reflection. It makes you want to tease him, but remembering just yesterday makes you rethink your decision. Finally you all pull up in front of a small cozy house. 

“Well,” Sans says after the deafening music is finally turned off, “It’s time you met some of our friends. I’m sure Frisk and Toriel will love you.” 

You gasp in disbelief at what you just heard. 

“You mean, y-you know Frisk!” You exclaim. Frisk has been given the celebrity treatment after their heroic actions. You had no idea that Sans and Papyrus knew them!

“Well duh,” He replies, almost seeming amused at your surprise.  
“We helped them get us to the surface. We’re really close.” 

You smile. It’s time to make some new friends, then.

**********************************************

You think about just last week, listening to that crazy news story. Now here you were, about to meet the very human that set an entire civilization free. You were living with two monsters and you even had stood up for them. It almost seems like it is someone else entirely that has been playing the part of you in a play. 

A beautiful white monster opens the door after only one knock. She looks like she could almost be royalty. She would definitely look the part. 

“Oh! Hello Sans, Papyrus! It’s so lovely to see you again. Who is this you bring with you today?” She asks. Her voice is soft and gentle, like a warm summer breeze.  
“I’m _____,” You say. She smiles, letting the door open more and allowing your party inside. The house is as comforting as the owner and everyone takes a seat on a very squishy couch. You practically fall asleep the moment you touch it. 

“Frisk is upstairs, still getting ready. I think they like looking nice for guests,” She chuckles with a quick wink. You hear heavy footsteps and a little child skips into the room. 

Everyone begins talking at once, Sans hugging Frisk and Papyrus yelling something about cooking oatmeal. Toriel stands up and pats the two brothers on the shoulders, asking them politely if they would like to take a seat. Just when everything seems perfect, that you will have one perfect day, you hear something. 

*_____, get me the hell out of here! You hear me! I said get me out of here!* 

You stand up to the voice and whisper,

“Shut up. If it pains you so much to be here, then consider this payback for what you’ve done to me” You say. You can feel the voice’s rage.

*Fine, you want to do this your way? I’ll do it your way. 

Just wait until I get you back for this*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: FEELS UP AHEAD!!!! 
> 
> Here ya guys go! I'll be out of town for the rest of the day, so this chapter is a bit early. Also, I'm sorry to say that I won't be posting tomorrow because its Sunday and I really need a break :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

You stare at the ceiling in silence, remembering the awesome day you had before the voice ruined it. You let the silence surround you, filling your ears. You could get used to relaxing. You turn around and look at the clock. It say it is 11pm. Papyrus has been asleep for three hours, and Sans for two. You climbed into bed about an hour ago, but not a single bit of tiredness weighed down your eyelids. The voice had been whispering to you for quite some time as well, not making blissful slumber any easier to accomplish. You try to sit up, but suddenly you can’t move. This has been happening too often for comfort. You relax this time, hoping that whatever happens, it's not too bad. Your hands reach into your pockets, finding the glass you stole from earlier. You are suddenly scared. Your hands squeeze the glass, hard enough that blood begins dripping inside your pocket. You are trembling inside of your own mind. Your voice laughs. 

“Just as I thought, I can’t feel anything. But you still feel everything. I can use this. By the way, this is payback” your voice says. You scream inside of the dark corner of your consciousness as you feel the glass slicing the inside of your palms.

*Stop! Let me out!*

The voice doesn’t even have enough kindness to reply as your hands draw out the glass from your pocket already dotted with red. You cry and cry inside of your prison. You can do nothing to stop whatever is controlling your body. Your hands bring the glass against your wrist. It’s too much pressure for just a surface deep cut, and in the wrong place. You scream one last time with all the DETERMINATION you have left as the glass slices deeply into your arm right where your artery is. 

***********************************************

Sans bursts into the room, calling your name. You want to answer him, want to tell him what happened, that it is a trap, but you can’t. Your face is crying fake tears, and phony wails come from your throat. You feel the pain in your arm, the blood is being lost quickly and you feel faint. Sans gathers you up in his arms right as you lose consciousness. 

************************************************

Ringing is heard from the inside of a very cozy house in the country. Opening the door a tall and lean monster opens the door and is mortified to find two unconscious bodies at her doorstep. Toriel looks at them, noticing quite an amount of blood coming from your arm. She leaps inside to find her medical supplies. She may have healing magic, but she needs to stop you from losing anymore blood before she does anything. You are very cold and pale, she notes. It is almost too late, but she works fast, and ties old sock around your arm to cut off the circulation. It is bleak, but Toriel sees hope and calls forth your soul to begin the healing process.

*************************************************

You wake up, your throat dry and eyes glued shut from sleep. You have control back of your body and you can feel the throbbing pain in your arm. All you want to do is sleep…. All you can think about is sleep…. Sleep… 

Not even a second passes before you are once again locked away inside your own mind. The voice sneers.

“Thanks for letting me rest, pet. I shall finish what I started until you break and your body will forever be mine! I hope you like watching things die” Horrified, you shrink back until you are certain the voice can’t feel your emotions. Looking at the clock, it says 1am. Your body goes back to sleep.

************************************************

Sans gets up, feeling better. He wonders what could have made him so tired when he remembers just a few hours ago. He runs out of the room to find someone, anyone. He prays that you are OK. He finds to his delight Papyrus, Frisk and Toriel sitting on a couch around you. You are sitting up wrapped in a blanket. You are still pretty pale, but at least you are alive. He comes closer to you and sits down on the floor. He is so glad that you are alright. The teleport from last night was risky, but he had to get you help and it's not like any human places would help you. They would just try to make it seem like he was the one who did it to you. You look up at him, smiling. He is taken aback.

Has your eyes always been that shade of red? And has your smile always been so… over the top? Maybe he’s seeing things. But he immediately knows he’s not when you look up at him, a rosy blush on your cheeks and say in a very recognizable voice,

“Howdy!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your daily dose of DETERMINATION! But will it be enough for you to fight back? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans’ left eye glows blue as he flings you against the wall. Everyone gasps, including you. You feel a pain in your shoulder. This isn’t good. He has no idea what’s happening, so how does he know something’s up?

“SANS!” Toriel screams, horrified that such a good friend would hurt someone else. Sans growls, and lets you down. His eyes don’t leave you, though. He looks angry, betrayed, and hurt all at the same time. You try one last time to escape. You fight against the holds of whatever is keeping you in place. It does nothing, though. Everyone is mumbling, talking to Sans and trying to get him to calm down. Frisk whispers something in his ear and Sans nods. Frisk suddenly looks very scared. 

“I’ll let everyone leave you alone, so you can rest,” Toriel says while patting your shoulder.

“But I would also like to speak with you.” Your head nods, still out of your control. Just as she said, everyone was told to leave the room. You are still desperate to do anything to get back into control. Your shoulder still is aching from being flung against the wall.

“Now dear, I would like to know, why did you do this?” She asks. Her sweetness overwhelms you and you ask to be in control to answer. Nothing. 

“I-I just… “ You notice your cheeks are wet. You cry too easily, or maybe it’s more fake tears. You can feel whatever that is controlling your body is scared. You ask one more time to be in control. You are allowed and sigh in relief when you breath in for the first time in a long time.

“I didn’t quite know what was happening when I did it,” you say, finally able to put your scattered thoughts into words. Toriel looks so concerned. You don’t blame her.

“My child, know that no matter what happens, I am here for you as I am sure Papyrus and Sans are as well. Know that no matter how you are feeling, that it is never worth it to take your own life,” She finishes. You nod as she leaves the room. And just as quick, you are back in your prison.

Your circumstances remind you so much of your nightmare, that it makes you want to go back to a simpler time. Before the voice, before you mother turned into the horrible body of anger she is now, and before you began to cut.

You smile as you relive your memories… 

~”Think fast!” Your mother calls before tossing a neon yellow foam football. You dodge and look to see it land a few inches from another shopper. You send a glare in your mother’s direction. She laughs. 

“Why am I having to tell my mother to not throw things inside of the store?” You ask, smiling at the irony. Your mother rolls her eyes, making you sigh. You pick up the projectile as you apologize to the shopper. The rest of the aisle was full of toys for infants and you reprimanded your mother countless times for pushing all of the buttons on the toys. 

“MOM” You said as she reaches out to push a button on an action figure. 

“Oh, come on ____,” She says. You look at her, and she backs down. 

“Fine. I’ll act more adult. You need to lighten up a bit, sweetie,” She says as she gives you a hug. You push her away.~

Coming back to reality, you almost cry just to remember how bad things are. You never wanted to accept you mother’s affections. You wish you would have now, just so that you had something good to remember her by, that didn’t make you feel guilty. 

“So, pet. How’s the shoulder?” The voice asks. 

*Still hurts,* You reply, *What are you going to do?* You ask frantically, slightly afraid-no, very afraid at what the answer might be.

“Shut up, you little pest! You’ll see soon enough,” Your voice chuckles. You turn towards the kitchen, your hands rummaging through the drawers, looking for something. One of them is empty. Your voice curses and you see a flash of blue. It’s Sans.

“Looking for these?” He sneers. His eye sockets are dark. Not a good thing, you conclude. In his hands are a few knives. Your body lunges for him, and he dodges expertly and somehow makes the weapons in his hands disappear. Just as he attacks you, you are back in control. You curl into a ball on the floor, balling your hands into fists, enjoying the sensation of once more being in control of yourself. Before you know it, there are the white daggers from your dream, surrounding you. Except, this is very much real. Now that you are seeing them for yourself, you notice that they are bones. You reprimand yourself, this wasn't the time to be observative. The bones are closing in on you. You look at Sans to see any sign that he knows that you are back. Nothing. 

“Sans! Please, Stop! It’s me! It’s me!” You scream at him, falling to your knees. He glares. 

“Yeah right! You little brat! How did you find us? Huh?” He exclaims. The bones are almost touching you and you see one fall down, about to impale you. You try to move, and touch one of the bones. The flesh on your arm sizzles, and you scream in agony. Suddenly, you hear loud voices. 

“SANS!!!” Papyrus and Toriel shout at once. Within an instant, the bones are gone, but your wound isn’t. You cry and sob. How had this of happened? When will the voice take control again? You don’t get an answer as Toriel holds you, whispering condolences. She glares at Sans. He looks guilty.   
“Toriel, can I talk to him for a minute?” You ask weakly through gritted teeth. She nods hesitantly.

“Sans, be good.” She scolds. the two monsters leave, Papyrus looking quite scared, but Toriel pats him on the shoulder and that seems to help. Sans looks at you expectantly once you are alone. 

“Sans… I” You start, but another sob escapes your lips. He glares and a wall of bones go up in between you and him. It only makes you cry harder. You take a breath and try to explain.

“Sans, it's me. It really is! I've had this voice in my head for quite some time, and apparently it’s found some way to take control of me. I don’t know how long I have left before It takes over again, but I just want you to know that I’m still inside fighting…” You start to lose composure again. The bones go down and Sans’ pupils are back in their usual place. He kneels down beside you and hugs you, crying about as much as you are. 

“I knew your eyes were a different shade,” He says. 

“Please, stay determined, _____” You try to smile through tears. You don’t know how you will live with yourself if the voice hurt one of your friends. You have to find a way to stop it, no matter what the cost. And just like that, you are once again paralyzed. You scream as you start to feel it. The scream was early enough that it was out loud and Sans holds you at arm's length, staring in disgust as your eyes turn once again to the dreadful shade of red.


	10. Chapter 10

Sans jumps back as a creepy smile tears across your lips. You walk slowly towards him, your eyes full of evil intentions. He disappears, clearly teleporting away so he won’t do anything he’ll regret. You sigh inside of your mind and hope you won’t do anything like that either. A soft knock on the wall reveals Toriel, a sweet smile on her face. 

“I see Sans has left. I hope everything turned out alright?” She asks. 

“N-no! He just started yelling at me and I was just asking why he all of the sudden hates me…” Your voice whines, and your face starts fake crying. Toriel gasps, a hand over her mouth. She kneels and beckons you to a hug. You swing your arms around her and cry obnoxiously. She is whispering in your ear

“It’s ok,” She says, “It’s ok.” Just then, you notice something up your sleeve. How had you not felt it in your sweater? You gulp. Using your fingers, the voice finds the glass and draws the weapon. You scream, fighting more than you had ever done in your life. The glass gleams in the light. Your smile returns to your lips as your hands take the glass along the base of her neck. Blood drips down onto her back. Toriel gasps. You feel your sins crawling on your back, even if they aren’t your own. Your hands try to go in for another swipe but you hear footsteps. Looking up you see Frisk in the hallway. They gasp and sprint towards you and Toriel. Your voice swears and you leap back. It’s too late for the voice to come up with a cover story. Frisk runs to her mother figure and cries into her fur. 

“Chara! Why are you doing this! I thought you were done!” Frisk yells, looking back at you. Tears are streaming down their face. Toriel looks like she is about to wet her pants. The expression only grows more surprised and she looks at Frisk when she mentions the name. You feel so guilty. And who was Chara? 

“Ha! You again. I should have known you would know what is going on. Not that you’ll stop me” Your voice cackles, glaring at the small child. 

“My child, please get the others. Do not tell them what has happened.” Toriel weakly says. After Frisk nods and sprints out of the room you are left alone with Toriel. You can tell that she is trying to keep her composure.You tremble in your prison, not trusting this Chara which seems to be the name of the voice in the same room with one of your friends anymore. 

“My child, It has been so long. Why have you done this?” Toriel asks. You look away and for once real tears are streaming down your face due to the voice. You wonder how she isn’t worried in the slightest about why you are a completely different person. You still aren’t in control, though. You also are wondering why such a mean and soul is now crying and where Toriel knows them from. Toriel looks away as well, and you can tell she is hiding tears of her own. The feeling of glass once again in your hands fills you with DETERMINATION. You WON’T let Chara do anything else. You lash out in a fit of sheer rage, using all the DETERMINATION you can muster while thinking about your friends. You CAN’T let them die. You fight and fight, until finally you have the slightest bit of control. You lift the hand holding the glass. If you aren’t alive for Chara to use your body, then nothing else can harm your friends. More tears come as you bring the glass to the side of your neck. You see a flash of blue as you push the glass as hard as you can into your skin and slice. You gasp, not expecting the pain that blossoms under your chin. You hear a scream, probably Toriel. You feel hands too hard to be hers though as you fall over. 

“No… Please, _____ stay with me! Don’t leave me here!!! STAY DETERMINED YOU HEAR ME?!” A voice says. The edges of your vision fade into black and it consumes you.

S T A Y 

D E T E R M I N E D…..


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! Just wanted to say how much I love you all! Don't worry, you will still get your regularly scheduled chapter. Thank you all for reading. It really means so much to me. Before I started this story, I didn't really feel like I could do much and didn't see the point of living. I started out writing this story to cope and when I showed it to a friend she suggested I upload it. I haven't regretted my decision once! I have been happier this last week than I have ever, and I have you guys to thank. So thank you guys sooooo much for your support and for giving my life a bit more meaning. :) 

-EndarCreft out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I haven't been able to write much lately because I lost my laptop cord, but I will be getting a new one soon. Hopefully this chapter is up to par because I had to write it on my phone. (First world problems, am I right?) Anyway, just wanted to say thanks again, and that your comments lighten my day! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

You feel like you are floating. It’s like little waves are carrying you through… something. It’s pitch black, but black with dimension, like a room.  
A room with no walls.

You are dead.

The thought comes slowly, like it’s the most normal thing in the world. You know you should be scared, you should be sad that you are dead, but you're not. In fact, you are enjoying the peace and quiet. You don't remember the last time you were in total silence..

You hear Chara, but she is no longer inside your head. Instead, she is right in front of you. Now you are scared. She looks angry. You are surprised to see how similar she looks to Frisk. You were right about her being younger than you. The only difference between them, besides Chara being dead, is the red eyes. God, they are creepy. Especially when she looks as pissed as she does now.

“Great job, PET! Got us KILLED ya did!” Chara grumbles, yelling one word and then almost whispering the next. It makes you nervous that she is so unpredictable. You gulp, trying to think of an excuse, but you stop mid thought. You died for a reason. You saved your friends. You shouldn’t be afraid of Chara anymore. 

“Yeah, I killed myself so you can’t hurt my friends anymore” You say, defending yourself. She looks even more angry. Not like you expected her to be happy about what you just said. 

“HA! You IDIOT!!! You didn’t do ANYTHING but turn your FRIENDS against you!” She smiles, and you realize she’s right. You had no idea what you were doing when you died. You only had a spur of the moment idea of how you might be able to defeat Chara. It was selfish, and now your friends have to suffer. You start to feel like you are falling. 

“See ya later, Pet,” Chara says. The feeling of freefall only grows and grows until you burst awake, still in darkness, but back alive. You look around, feeling a bed beneath you. The surroundings are familiar, too familiar. You are back at your house, not the brothers’ and definitely not Toriel’s. 

You hear crashing in the distance, and you immediately know where-or when you are at. Looking at your now scar-less hands confirms your theory. This was the night it all started.

************************************************

Your mother bursts into the room with a bottle of whiskey and almost rips the hinges from your door. You flinch, remembering what happens next. Like you remember, she strikes out, hitting you in the face so hard you see stars. 

“You little bitch!” She wails at you, bringing tears to your eyes. It was still as painful as the last time you had heard those words. 

After a seemingly tortuous amount of time, she finally storms out of the room, drinking more out of her bottle. You tiptoe back to bed, in case the slightest sound caused your mother to be anywhere near you.

You lay in bed well into the night, not able to sleep. Time had somehow gone backwards. How had Chara described it? A reset… Was that what had happened? And why did it go back to this night? Now that you think about it, you remember wishing you would go back in time. The thoughts make you want to cry. Would your friends remember you? You then realize just how far you have gone back. 

A year. 

You would have to relive the next year without your fiends. Maybe this is something of a second chance. You look at the clock, thinking. It is the middle of the night. A whisper interrupts your thoughts. 

*Don’t cry, I can help you*

Chara. She did say that she would see me soon. 

“NO. You have done enough already” You reply.

“What do you mean? This is your fault! You know for a fact that your mother would only hit you if you really deserved it. Besides, if you listen to me, I can make all of this go away*

A sudden realization smacks you in the face like a wooden plank. Chara had said nearly those exact same words the first time you spoke to her. And even though you said something different, she hadn’t. Maybe Chara didn’t remember. But, that was silly! Chara had been able to talk to you even through death, so why would she just… forget?! To be honest you don't care. If this is a second chance, you might as well use it.

Chara tries to speak to you throughout the night but you ignore her. You aren’t letting her in. Not this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have an update for ya. So the new cord for my laptop is coming in a week so I can write again! Yay! Also I have a few new stories in mind that I will be writing soon! For now though enjoy your daily dose of determination!

You give the concealer one last pat to make sure it shows absolutely nothing that might be considered a bruise. There was one good thing about all of this, at least. You would know everything being taught in school. You could be friends with all the people you turned down before to help ease the pain of loosing your other friends. You could even keep Sam from reading your diary. Thinking about all the possibilities fills you with DETERMINATION. You skip out the door for the first day of your past. What a confusing thought. 

You walk through the halls, missing the brothers. You feel a tapping on your shoulder and smile until you remember where you are. Sam smiles at you. 

"Hey bestie!" You smile in return, enjoying her company. Sam was a wonderful friend before you pushed her away. You decide that this will be your first amend. 

"Hey, my mom's at work today, do you want to come over after school?" You ask, eager for an answer. You don't have to wait long. 

"Sure! We can even draw if ya want!" She says excitedly. You grimace. It had been so long since you last drew. Would you still have the ability after all this time? Eh, you might as well try. 

*******************************************************

Walking home from school proves just how awesome of a friend Sam had been before you broke off the friendship. You feel worse and worse as the day moves on. The two of you put on some pop, reminding you of Papyrus. You hold your breath to keep from crying. Now wasn't the time. After dancing a bit and singing really off tune, you get out your drawing stuff. You bring your pencil to the paper and take a deep breath. Its now or never. 

The lines are wobbly at first, the pencil almost feeling foreign to you. But that changes when you think of your friends. All at once its like something clicked. The pencil fit perfectly in between your fingers, and you know exactly what you want to draw. After an hour of small talk with Sam who is drawing the most amazing dragon you have ever seen, you look at your progress. When you see what you have drawn, you gasp. 

Its them. 

Papyrus is in the back, hands outstretched, Sans in front of him, hands forever glued in his pockets. Toriel is beside Papyrus, smiling as cheerfully as you remember. And finally there's Frisk. Their face is still innocent, smiling the most child-like smile you have ever seen. Seeing all of them, knowing you will never ever forget them. It fills you with DETERMINATION. You look up from the amazing drawing and see Sam looking at you expectantly. Oops. Must have been too deep in thought to hear whatever she said. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" You ask, shaking your head at your own stupidity. 

"Just was askin' what ya drew. Your arm was covering it the whole time" She says pleasantly. You quickly retract her arm. She looks at the drawing, and her eyes immediately begin to glow. 

"Wow! You know UNDERTALE?!" She shrieks, looking up at you like she just learned you were given a Nobel Peace Prize. You are very confused. 

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE Papyrus! He's so energetic! Who's your favorite character?" You blink, unable to understand what she is talking about. Then you remember. The game.... That game you saw on the internet before the monsters came up to the surface. You remembered everything. Making friends with everyone even... accidentally killing Toriel the first time you played. That held a whole new meaning now. 

"O-oh yeah! My favorite character is Frisk" You stammer, remembering that Sam was still there. Sam seems satisfied with this.

"You want to take a quiz on the internet to see what soul you would have," She asks excitedly. You accept. 

"OOH!" She squeals. "I got the purple one. Perseverance, it says." Sam is overjoyed with her predicted soul color. You turn to the computer and answer the questions for yourself.

'You got: Red the symbol of DETERMINATION. Characters in the game that have this color of soul are Frisk, the eigth human and Chara, the first human.' 

Looking at what you just read you are happy, but scared. You and Frisk had the same color of soul! But so did you and Chara. Maybe that's why she was able to get inside your head. You continue reading along with Sam,

' Chara fell down and was adopted by Toriel and Asgore. One day when she and their son, Asriel, were trying to make butterscotch pie for their parents, they mixed up the ingredient of a cup of butter for buttercups. When Asgore ate the pie he got very sick. Later, Chara poisoned herself with the flowers and died.' A sinking feeling began in your stomach. 

'After absorbing Chara's soul, Asriel was able to pass through the barrier to fulfill Chara's dying wish: to see the flowers of her village once more. Apon seeing Asriel with Chara's dead body, the humans of her village attacked Asriel. The child knew that they didn't know the truth, so he didn't fight back. After escaping, he died back in the underground and Chara was burried under the bed of yellow flowers, buttercups, that the player falls onto at the beginning of the game.' The sinking feeling grows and grows.

'When playing the Genocide run, Chara begins to take over your body, killing monsters even when you don't attack.' You feel like your going to puke. Nothing makes any sense. Sam is looking at you again, but a look of concern decorates her face now. 

"Are you alright?" She asks. You gulp and nod.

"I-I think you should go home"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had to take a break due to a lack of inspiration and mom only letting me on the computer for like ten minuets a day. Let's just say that it's a bit hard to write while being pushed off the computer. Updates may not be everyday (I'm sorry) Play practice is getting longer and longer because we are almost to the production. Welp, here's your late dose of DETERMINATION.
> 
> Enjoy!

You breathe in, warm air filling your lungs. The birds sing above you head and everything is blue. It’s gorgeous. In stark contrast to the calming blue hues, yellow blinking lights dart around you. You smile. This is your favorite part about summer vacation. Going to a park right before dusk and catching fireflies. You didn’t really call it ‘catching’. You would grab one in your hand, let it crawl on your hand and let it fly away while finding another one. You hardly ever hurt them, at least not on purpose. There was just something so soothing about seeing them. Like no matter what happened, the fireflies would be there. You sighed, letting one last lightning bug escape your clutch. You bring your watch to your face, checking the time. Time to go home. 

The walk is lonely, and you look up to the stars up above. You remember Sans, how he wanted-or wants, still to see them. It still is a month before they arrive at the surface. The last year has been lonely, but not as much as last time. Sam has been keeping you company thus far, but is spending the summer with her grandparents all the way in a different country. That means you really are alone. A reminder shoots itself through your bones. You start school tomorrow. Sam is lucky she gets the first week off. Gosh you miss her, and the brothers. You reach in your pocket in habit, searching for the familiar paper. Your hands retrieve what you want and you unfold it, revealing your picture from last year. It was almost falling apart, but you needed it to remember them. You refold it, and enter your house when it came into view. Your mother is sitting in her giant chair.

Drat. 

***********************************************

The temptation is hard. You had survived a year without it, yet Chara still whispered, trying to persuade you. You push her away for the millionth time, not giving in. You reopen the picture, relishing in the feeling every time you saw it. It feels like being restored hope, that you can do it. It fills you with DETERMINATION. You use the DETERMINATION to push Chara away again and again. You haven’t cut for eleven months, clearly you can handle one more. The beatings didn’t help, but you still pushed away every negative thought. Tomorrow was the first day of highschool. You had to get your rest. You whisper a goodbye to the fireflies, and close your eyes. Safe and warm.

***********************************************

The hallways were filled to the brim with students. You regretted wearing a skirt and heels for the occasion. High school wasn’t nearly as special as you thought it would be. In fact, it is awful. You sat down on one end of a table with a few guys sitting on the other end. The moment you set down your tray, every single one of them walked away. Not an esteem booster. The classes definitely weren’t as interesting as middle school, and your feet are killing you after walking around all day. You looked around. All your classmates were about the same. About. The girls got hotter, the guys got…more douchey? And you? Well, you got some new clothes thanks to Sam’s mom. That was something that definitely didn’t happen last year.

Walking home, you let your mind wander once again to the memories you had of the brothers. The shopping trip with Papyrus, who completely filled the cart to the brim with spaghetti ingredients and ketchup. Sans telling a pun and you shoving him in response. Him consoling you with your nightmare. You fought the tears that began to sting your eyes. The familiar ache of loneliness brought you back to reality. You weren’t home. Well you guess, technically you are. Just not yet. Its the brothers’ soon to be home. A ‘for rent’ sign is in the yard and the windows are dark. It looked just like you felt. That was the final push to put you over the edge. Tears came, dropping onto the pavement and quickly evaporating in the late summer heat. You just missed them SO MUCH. You ran home and cried. You prayed they would come soon. You don’t know how much longer you could keep on going on your own DETERMINATION. 

*Come on… you know you want to…* Chara whispers, almost innocently. You know better than to believe her. You take your earbuds, another courtesy of Sam’s, and put on some dubstep. When you lived last time, music just reminded you about sad things. But Sam got you into dubstep. You loved how so many things could happen at once and sound so good. That and they hardly ever had words. You tap your foot, along with the beat. It feels like the music is in your heart, spreading through your veins, until it makes up every part of you. You stand and twirl. Your hands move to the beat and your body moves to the tune, the hidden beat in all the organized chaos that is dubstep. You catch a glimpse of your dancing in the window. It was… good! You are surprised. You never knew you could dance! You smile, finding another talent, it fills you with DETERMINATION. 

You sigh. Maybe you can make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory, Yay! Things will start making sense soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just got the cord for their laptop? This girl! :P Here's another chapter for ya'lls! Sorry about not updating lately, been a bit overworked haha, needed a break. Anywho:
> 
> Enjoy!

Frisk looks up at you smiling. They are just so cute. Just like you remember. Snow falls around you two. Wait… isn’t it only August? Oh well, you get to see them again. Shoving your hands into your pockets (Since when did you wear a hoodie?) and smile back. But then, something changed, you don’t know what but their smile seems, forced. No, not forced. It’s… creepy. They walk past you, through something that looks like a cage, but wide enough so everything can get through. Weird. You shrug (Since when do you do that?) and go back to drinking ketchup. (Wait… isn’t that like Sans’ thing?) You turn around, and see Papyrus talking to Frisk. He seems… flustered. Frisk smiles again, the same creepy way and draws something long and shiny. You gulp and sprint as fast as you can. Frisk in a flash, strikes Papyrus and he begins to turn to dust. Frisk turns and skips away. You reach Pap a half a second later. He smiles at you as you gather him in your arms.

“You lazy bones…” He hoarsely whispers before completely turning to nothing but dust. It covers you. Tears fill your vision as you gather up his scarf. It’s something to remember him by. 

************************************

You wake up, your face still sticky with tears. You are still in your bed. Still alone without the brothers. Looking at the clock shows you that it’s time to get ready for school. You groan as you get up, muscles aching from another of your mother’s angry spells. This one was a lot worse than usual. She most likely went out drinking with friends again. Her beatings were usually worse then.

You smiled unexpectedly. Today Sam came back. Not only that, but there was only about a week left until the monsters were scheduled to leave the underground. You turned on the news as routine, checking for any updates. There was. 

“Child gone missing by the name of Frisk. Was last seen around Mt. Ebott.” 

You smiled guiltily. You feel bad, everyone is so worried. But you are so happy that they will come back soon with your friends. Even if you have to re meet them, it sounds so nice just to be able to see them again. Glancing at the clock, you realized you zoned out and raced out the door to get to school on time.

 

*********************************

Sam pounces on you as soon as you walk in the door. You screech, muscles still a bit sore. 

“Come on, you lazy bones! We have first hour together!” She says excitedly. The words from your dream sting as you remember Papyrus. You shake your head, clearing away the negative feelings. You follow behind Sam, grateful to once again have a friend. The day dragged on and on, lunch still an hour away. Your stomach growled, reminding you that you forgot breakfast. You practically ran to the cafeteria when the bell rang. Looking behind you, you are happy to see Sam not to far behind you. You grab a tray after another agonizing five minutes in line, and eat rapidly at the table. You look up from your bland fries to see Sam grinning at you. 

“What?” You ask, your mouth still filled with food. She giggles. 

“You’re such a dork” She says, a few more giggles escaping her lips. You roll your eyes.

“Thanks” You say, swallowing, and dive back into your food. Sam picks a little at hers. 

“_____? Are you getting enough food at home?” She asks, her tone changing from her usual happy one. Your gut fills with dread. This was why you didn’t befriend her last time. Cause she just thought you were nothing but a charity case that would make her feel like a good person by helping. You decide to just brush the question off this time.

“Yeah, just forgot breakfast this morning” You reply after an awkward pause. She doesn’t look convinced. 

“Then _____, tell me this… Why do you have a bruise on your arm? It looks a lot like a handprint” 

You gulp, half chewed food going down your esophagus, painfully. You weigh your options. Truth or lie… which one…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments brighten my day! Tell me what you think! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Who is ready to partay! Idk, where that come from, just wanted to say that lol. Practice got out early today, YAY! That means little bit of an early chapter! :P Here's your daily dose of DETERMINATION!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Uh, my mom sometimes gets really angry” you stammer, looking everywhere and anywhere but Sam. She looks interested. 

“She uh, drinks a lot so I don’t think she means… “ You finish, it is hardly audible, but Sam hears by some miracle. She gasps. 

“What are you going to do? Are you going to like tell the police or anything?” She whispers, trying not to catch anyone’s attention. You shake your head.

“No, they would just take me away, and I need to be here,” You say. Sam’s expression changes to confused. You take a deep breath. 

“I- I just feel like I’m meant to be here,” You bluff. Sam seems convinced. You wipe the sweat from your hands. That was a lot easier than you thought it would be to explain. You are grateful that Sam is so understanding. Even if she did think you were just some charity case. 

*****************************************************

Your eyes open with a start. You hear the word that interrupted your slumber. 

“Monsters”

You sit up, looking at the TV that you kept on all of last night in case there was an update. Sure enough, the same headline is there from the last time you saw it. You listen,

“They seem to have come from inside the mountain with a child!”

You see your friends along with several other monsters climbing out of the mountain. Toriel is next to a bigger version of herself, Sans beside something like a big ball of fire, and Papyrus is next to something like a fish. You smile, tears pooling already at just the sight of them. You get ready and race to school. Sam won’t believe this. 

**************************************

“Sam!” You call through the hallways, looking every direction, hoping to find your friend. You see her far off. You scramble and pull through the masses of people, ignoring shouts of protest from other students, and finally you get to her. She looks at you expectantly.

“Have you seen the news?” You ask. She shakes her head, confused but smiling. 

“Why? What happened?” She asks.

“It’s-It’s… just see for yourself!” You stammer. Explaining what had happened was more difficult than you thought. You point at her phone and she gets the message.

Earbuds in, she looks up the morning news. In an instant, her smile flashes bigger than you had ever seen it before. She looks up at you after a while and you smile back. 

“THEY’RE REAL!!!” She shrieks. You cover your ears and laugh. It was great to see your friend so happy. 

“Yeah! They’re going to our school, too! Tomorrow even!” You exclaim to her. She dances for joy, completely caught in the moment. You allow yourself to become entangled in the moment as well. No longer worried about the future and no longer regretting the past. 

Just enjoying… now….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments brighten my day! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, been absolutely swamped with school. Well, Enjoy!

For the first time since you can remember, you wake up with a smile on your face. You would see all of your friends today. You sigh happily and get up gently. You decide to dress up a bit for the monsters and pick out a tan dress with a maroon scarf and shoes that Sam’s mom had gotten you for school shopping a while back. You are grateful for so many things because of that amazing woman.

The school building comes into view and you walk in, looking around. Just like last time you run into a wall of bone. 

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS REQUESTING YOUR FRIENDSHIP!” You hear him say. You smile. 

“Sure,” You say, making him jump for joy. Your eye catches blue and you see Sans. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” You ask, holding out your hand. He looks at you and walks away. Everything else was the same no matter what you did (except for Sam) but, Sans had acted differently. Your gut fills with bricks. What had happened? You see Sam in the corner, staring out into space. She is wearing a formal purple dress. You laugh internally. She breaks out of her thoughts when she sees you. 

“Omg! Do you see them?!” She shrieks, dangerously close to your ear. You back up, trying to clear the ringing from your ears.

“Yeah, I see them. Papyrus is just like the game, but Sans seems a bit…” You start, but you don’t really know what to say. She nods. 

“Yeah, I saw you talking to him,” She says flatly. You blush a bit, you didn’t feel very comfortable  
with the thought of her watching you talk to the monsters.

The bell rings and you head to class, but you are unable to concentrate for the rest of the day. 

*********************************************************************************

You walk out of the school building and into the heat of the late summer afternoon. Just as before, Papyrus and Sans are walking as well. You jog up to them.   
“Hey!” You call, and they turn around.

“HUMAN! GREETINGS!” Papyrus shouts. You walk the rest of the distance between them. You smile at them, Papyrus beaming, and Sans scowling. You give him a confused look. Sans rolls his eyes very annoyed. 

“SANS! YOU ARE NOT BEING NICE RIGHT NOW!” Papyrus shouts. You cover your ears because of how loud he is. But you agree with him. You don’t know what’s going on with Sans. It’s like he hates you for absolutely no reason. You look at him, the pinpricks of his eyes finding your eyes. You stare for a long moment, not letting him win this staring contest. He looks away and to the ground. He looks like a wounded dog. You let out a short fast breath of frustration and walk away from him. He isn’t being fair and he knows it. 

The rest of the walk home happens the same as last time, you agreeing to stay for dinner and the spaghetti being awful. This time there is less chatter, so it is easy to get home before six-thirty. 

You lay awake, the bad things of the last time you lived attacking your mind, keeping you up. Sans is being a butt and your mom had gone out with friends. Chara is still trying to get inside of your mind, and Sam had to be brought to the hospital when a monster trying to talk to her made her so flustered that she fainted. Today definitely wasn’t a good day. You let your eyes droop, waiting, begging for sleep to take hold. 

****************************************************************

Your hand takes hold of the knife, out of your control. The handle is smooth and cool. It fits perfectly in the palm of your hand. Like it was meant to be there. You see Papyrus slumped over on the other side of the room. He turns to you, tears in his eyes and you swipe. Blue flashes around you so fast you don’t know what had happened. You are now back in the dark room of death. The silence wraps around you like a blanket. You wish you could stay here forever, safe from whatever is plaguing your dreams. The falling sensation pulls you down and you startle awake. A drop of sweat falls down your back, making you flinch. You reach in your pocket, sighing in relief when your fingers touch the smooth paper. The drawing was what comforted you after these nightmares. It is what tells you that the world had not been reset. You sigh again heavily and try to go back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The last show is tonight for the play, so that means more time to post! Yay! Expect more chapters! (Now for a real life story) Last week was senior skip day and we had practice (Literally) from 1:30 pm to 9 pm and we had another practice in 12 hours! That's Nutso! So yeah, that is why I have been so slow on updates, but hey, now its over! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

A whisper enters your ears, masking the plans underneath its smooth tone.

_Determination._

It says, the word making you shudder in your sleep.

_Where are the knives._

It continues, repeating those phrases over and over in your mind. It’s almost like a lullaby in your half-asleep state until you realize what the words mean. You sit up hard and fast, breathing heavily. How had Chara gotten in? You had ignored her for an entire year! You shake you head in your hands, sighing in desperation. You look at the clock. It’s too early for this crap and you want more sleep so you turn around and cuddle up to your still warm blankets, but their soft fluff around you doesn’t keep you from trembling the rest of the night.

*****************************************************************

School the next morning felt like a multi-grain cinnamon roll without any cinnamon.The classes were the same things you had already learned and Sans was still for some reason mad at you.

You sigh with defeat. Everything you had hoped for, survived for, fought for over the last year was not what you had thought it was. You feel your DETERMINATION fading from your veins, your hope gone. You take out the picture for the last time and see all the smiling faces. Instead of filling you with strength, it only deepens your despair. This is it. You can’t go on anymore.

You can’t fight anymore! This is just too much. You let a few silent tears fall. You had hardly cried this last year and for that you were proud, but not anymore. You feel someone sit next to you and quickly swipe the tears away. Its Sam. You feel slightly comforted by her sitting there, but it doesn’t completely lift your mood.

_Maybe… I could tell her….. She might understand….._ You think to yourself.

_Or she’ll laugh at you…_ Another whisper adds in. You flinch at the sound. Yep, definitely telling Sam.

You had barely begun telling her how you feel when you look over and see her typing away on her phone, smiling! Anger replaces the empty void you had felt, and you feel like fire could consume you if you don’ t do anything. You are about to yell, but reason comes into your mind. You take a deep breath, soothing the fire within.

“Who are you texting?” You ask, hoping Sam will realize her mistake.

“Just Sans,” She says distantly, like she’s not paying attention. You know she isn’t.

“He’s really funny,” She continues absentmindedly. Sam is talking to Sans? The jerk who hates you for no reason!? Clearly she doesn’t understand. The anger comes flooding back, like it was never gone.

“Yeah, I bet so,” You say, icy sarcasm filling your mouth. It isn’t a good taste.

Sam finally looks up from her screen, looking confused.

“What was that about?” She says, seeming offended. You ignore her and continue on your crusade to make her stop.

“Sam! Sans hates me! Why is he so fancy for you if he hates me!” You say, letting your voice get louder. Sam no longer looks confused and is now just as angry as you are.

“UH! I can hang out with whoever I want, _______! I don’t know why he hates you, but he wants to be my friend, so just drop it!” She says with equal vengeance as you.

“FINE THEN!!! Go sit with your boyfriend, Sans if he’s _SOOO_ important to you!” You yell. Sam looks away, takes a deep breath and leaves. The anger leaves as well and so does your will to fight. You DETERMINATION is gone. You realize the mistake you made. Sam had been the last bit of hope you had, but now it is gone. You are done with this.

Getting up silently, you leave the school and go where hopefully no one will ever find you.

Mt. Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments brighten my day! Also, would you guys possibly like to see me do some dramatic readings or something on youtube? Let me know! :)
> 
> -EndarCreft out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a quick update: So my mic is on its way, so soon I will be able to do the dramatic readings! Yay! Also, I have been really sick over the last few days, so that is why there aren't too many updates. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

You look down, the height making you dizzy. You are standing on a cliff that falls endlessly into darkness. You gulp and take another step forward, your toes now off the edge. The slightest nudge could now send you tumbling to your unknowing demise. The memories come flooding over you, your life flashing before your eyes. All the things you had done wrong, all the problems you had caused, all the mistakes you had made. You take a deep breath, steadying yourself and wondering if this is actually the answer you are looking for. 

 

_**NO**! Don’t do it!_ A voice yells. You look around to see who is saying it. No one is there. You look around, and in your confusion forgetting about the cliff you are standing on. You fall forward and then down into darkness.

 

********************************************************

 

It happened so fast, you hadn’t even been able to scream. You see yellow, lots of it, but it isn’t real; it is in your mind, like a memory. You suddenly feel a safe and warm feeling come over you and soothes you even as you are falling to your death. 

 

The flowers will catch you… the voice whispers. This voice is different than Chara’s usually is, it’s nicer, calmer. Not to mention that you like it a ton more in this calming tone.  You close your eyes and wait for these supposed flowers to catch your fall, which is taking a lot longer than you had anticipated. It feels like you have been falling for ages.

 

Finally, the thud comes, and you are jostled out of your peaceful trance. You look down and as you expected, you see the flowers, but you aren’t on them. You are hovering above them. You feel something hard holding you up. You turn up your eyes and see a very pissed Sans. You nearly jump out of his arms in your surprise. His skull looks like his eyebrows would be furrowed if he had any.

 

“How many times must I save you from killing yourself and causing another reset?” He growls. You gulp. 

 

“I-I… it was an-”

 

“An accident?” He interrupts irritably. You nod. He sighs frustratedly and roughly puts you down. You adrenaline levels begin to decrease and the hopelessness begins to cover you again. It was magnified even more with your circumstance. It feels as though the place you are in is made of feelings of giving up, and they are feeding your depression. It is not a good feeling, and you nearly collapse. The darkness and negative feelings press down on you and your lungs. You can’t breathe and you hear something. Whispers. 

 

_ It’s not worth it, we will never be free! _

 

A whisper enters your ears. It makes you want to cry with a longing you can not explain. You want it, you _need_ it. 

 

You are snapped out of your thoughts when you realize Sans is swiftly walking away. You jog up to him, not wanting to be in this dreary place anymore.

 

_What was the IT_? You ask yourself silently. There is no answer, as expected.

 

“Uh. Uh, Sans..” You say, trembling with fear for how he will react to you saying his name. He turns around, looking annoyed. 

 

“What.” He booms, his deep voice echoing throughout the stone cavern. It makes you want to curl into a ball and hide from him. Tears sting your eyes as you try to ask your question.

 

“How, how do I get home?” You ask after a pause. Your voice is like a squeak because of Sans who is towering above you like someone about to smash an ant. You flinch at the sound of his voice. 

 

“How should I know! My teleportation isn’t even supposed to work down here because of-of. Never mind. I don’t know, okay?” He says, looking away. You nod, and a tear falls free from your eye. 

 

He begins walking again, even faster this time and you wonder how in the world you will keep up. But you do, and soon walk past the cavern and into complete darkness with no light, and no way to keep Sans in sight. You soon lose him in the pitch black, and are too afraid to call out to him, so you keep walking. You hope that you find him, or light soon.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments brighten my day! 
> 
> PS- You can also find me on Facebook, google+, and youtube (Same username and profile pic!)
> 
> -EndarCreft out!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, school has been cramming me for finals, so I've been a bit put down by writers block and stress. Anyways, enjoy!

You stumble forward, the darkness seemingly never ending. You don’t like this. You just want to go home. Away from the dark and away from the chilly emptiness that felt like a you were in a small box, yet could be as big as a football field at the time. The unknown of the darkness around you shook you to your core. You hug yourself, trying to press on, hoping this small act of determination would somehow reward you. It felt like you were pressing against a strong wind that was your fear, wanting you to stay in one place and scream. But you fought. The fall showed you that there was more to live for. That you weren’t meant to die yet. You wouldn’t give up on conquering this fear of the dark, and you wouldn’t give up on Sans, no matter what. And yet, as you gave yourself the pep talk, trying to calm your sporadic breathing and racing heart, a few tears leaked from your eyelids squinting in concentration. But these were no tears of loneliness or fear. No, these were the tears of a fighting soul, wanting a change and so making it happen instead of watching the world go by without them. Your soul was growing stronger, you could feel it. The feeble glow in your chest you had always felt began to grow, filling the space inside of you it was supposed to.

And guided by the new warmth inside you, you see the first particle of light you have seen in what feels like years. You sprint into it, only to be in complete despair to find it is another cavern only a bit lighter than the one you were just in. That was why it didn’t hurt your eyes. You walk around, and see a patch of green grass amid the stone, as out of place as the golden flowers had been. And as if by reading your thoughts, there was a single golden flower in the center of the grass. You approach, trying to get a better look at it. Unlike the cavern with the hole to the surface giving the flowers light, there was no hole in this one. Going to the other side of the plant, you look and to your surprise, it had a face! 

You take a deep breath, but you are speechless when the flower speaks. 

“Howdy!” The plant says, its voice friendly and welcoming. You gulp, trying to form words. 

“H-hi….?” you reply, just audible. You are surprised to see that the flower heard you. You almost laughed. You were best friends with two talking skeletons (emphasis on the word were) and a FLOWER scared you? 

“You’ve never been underground, have ya? Golly, you must be so confused!” The plant cheerfully chuckled, you smiled a bit. He seemed trustworthy for now. Maybe he can help you get out of here! You were about to reply, but you felt a tugging inside of you. It caused a great pain in your throat and head. Like you were being stabbed. You tried to keep from crying out, and nodded to his question instead. The plant sighed good-naturedly, and kept talking.

“I guess little ol’ Flowey will have to show you the ropes!” He said. You gasped as a light shown around the both of you. 

This is your soul…. Wow. I bet you really are confused, no wonder! A soul starts off weak, like yours must have, but as shown here, it can grow to be really strong! I bet you have tons of LV!” Your eyebrows furrowed. He was certainly right about the being confused thing. You looked at what he was raving about. It was a heart! It was really shiny, and was the source of light you had been scared of. He was right, it looked strong! You looked at him, and you suddenly saw a look of hunger in his eyes. Your heart began to beat faster. There seemed to be something genuinely wrong about this situation all of the sudden. His smile seemed a bit more… sinister. 

“Hey, buddy! How about I help you grow even STRONGER? Here. have some LV!” he said, several oblong things appeared in the air, spinning. Your blood ran cold as you got a flashback of the time Sans attacked you. You couldn’t tell what, but something about those pellets seemed a lot like Sans’ attacking bones. When they came flying towards you, you did your best to not get hit by them. Flowey’s smile faded. You realized your suspicions about the setup were correct. The flower wanted to kill you! You dodged more and more bullets, watching Flowey’s face become more and more enraged. Suddenly, he screamed. 

“DIE! THIS TIME NOT EVEN THE GOAT WILL SAVE YOU!!!” He surrounded you with the bullets, and they slowly began to close in on their target. You. He laughed maniacally, his teeth turned into fangs and he was roaring with laughter. He wondered how much LV he would gain from your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a few stories recorded for videos, but I can't find good software to upload it with that's free. So yeah, the whole youtube thing might not happen. Oh, well. 
> 
> -EndarCreft out!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been taking finals for a whole THREE WEEKS! Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!

“ASRIEL DREEMURR!!!!” You call out, except “you” didn’t. Chara did. You can feel yourself out of control, but not in your prison as you were before. You aren’t in the deepest, darkest part of your mind. Instead, you are just… there. Numb and unable to control what you are doing, but not held captive. 

The flower stops, the bullets inches from your head, menacing and dangerous.

“H-how do you know that’s my name?” He says. His eyes narrow. The pellets start to close in again; slower, but still closing in.

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize me, why would this pitiful excuse for a human have this much LV? And what about you! I leave you for what, a hundred years and you are a freaking FLOWER!? That in itself is pitiful!” Your voice spats. Except this time Chara’s voice isn’t mimicking yours, so its a lot lower and more raspy. The bullets disappear. Flowey looks genuinely scared for a moment, but then, he dawns a smile that makes you want to pee your pants. For a flower, he is the creepiest thing you had ever seen.

“Well well, Chara. I’m glad to have you back,” The flower says. 

“Save it, wimp. All this ‘taking control’ crap makes me tired, so don’t kill my host GOT IT?” Chara says, her voice as sinister as Flowey’s smile. You wonder what you have just walked into.  
Suddenly, you are back in control, and the air is thick with awkward tension. You don’t know what to say after what just happened. So you say nothing. The flower looks up at you hesitantly, like he’s expecting you to lunge at him. You try to give him an encouraging smile, but something jumps out from the darkness, making you run for cover, but there isn’t any. 

A bone whizzes past you, aimed right at Flowey. Without thinking, you run to the flower’s aid. 

“Sans?” You call out, already trembling at the thought of him. He seemed so mad earlier. And he had even attacked your new acquaintance! You sprint towards the projectile and close your eyes tight, bringing your arms forward and pushing the bone. Flesh on your arm sizzles and you cry out, tears stinging your eyes.

As if obeying your call, Sans steps out of the darkness. His left eye is glowing an intense blue making you tremble even more, if that was possible. You are sobbing uncontrollably as Sans’ judgmental stare crashes down on you. You wait for him to yell at you, to strike out again, but nothing happens. You look up at him. His face is firmly in a cold glare.

“Traitor” Is all he says, yet somehow it only makes you more upset. You sob into your hands, your tears stinging your burned flesh causing you to cry more in an endless loop. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sans walk stiffly away. 

You feel empty inside, and it hurts. Your heart physically hurts with the feeling of being abandoned by Sans. What did he mean by traitor? What in the world did you do to make him feel this way? As always, you never get an answer. You fall to your knees, your sobs filling the room. You feel something wrap around you. Vines. You look up at Flowey. 

“Chara was right, you are a pitiful excuse for a human. I bet he had you fooled for a long time. There are no friends in the underground. In this world, it’s kill or be killed” He says softly. For a second, you almost think he might care, but his eyes are still empty and unemotional. You nod, and stop crying. 

Flowey speaks again, “What do you say we get out of here?” He asks. You nod again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments brighten my day! 
> 
> -EndarCreft out!


	22. Chapter 22

The two of you walk in silence down dark tunnels that seem to stretch on forever. And in that time you thought about Sans. What had you done? You had asked yourself that question many times and yet, as diligently as ever you still wanted an answer. 

Without warning you stumble out of your thoughts, quite literally, when a vine wraps around your foot. For a second, awakened from your thoughts and clueless, you don’t know where you are. As you look around you start to remember, and know that ignorance really can be bliss. 

Trying to get up, rocks slip from under you and a loud,

“Shush!” sounds from your botanical companion. Trying again, being more careful, you get up on your feet and almost fall back down when you see a giant building! A tall archway was carved into the stone, and had the appearance of being there for centuries. 

“These are the ruins” Flowey says, advancing towards the structure. You nod, even though he can’t see you, and follow. 

Entering the ruins, you are surprised to see that the inside was light enough to see, without appearing to have any lights at all. Your heart beats in your chest, and you can feel your soul is still bright, but has dimmed a bit since the encounter with Sans. Two staircases loom up ahead and you start towards the one on the left, still following the flower when a sparkle catches your eye. Flowey calls to you, but you ignore him, your entire concentration focused on the flashing light before you. It seemed… so familiar. You reach out to touch it, hoping that would remind you some how. 

Without warning, everything around you freezes. You look around, and Chara in a sinister voice says,  
“The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION”

With that, your soul emits more light and warmth than before, and you smile. Being determined was a good feeling. But the smile vanished as a flashback reminded you of where you saw the star. 

~The whiskey bottle from your mother’s hand whizzes past your head, only missing by mere inches. You hear a crash as it shatters against one of your dad’s paintings. It was your favorite one, too.

The picture was of a glorious room, with pillars and stained glass windows. The star was in front of the doorway that led to darkness. When you told him that was your favorite, he used to tell you that you always had a second chance. You never understood why. And now some of the last good memories of your family were gone.

As your mother hit you, you remembered him, his smile, his hugs and his voice. He disappeared a year after this painting was made, and mom just kind of fell apart after that. You and your mother had always assumed he committed suicide, since he suffered from really bad PTSD, and had nightmares from when his best friend died when he was just a child. They were playing on the mountain when his friend tripped on a vine and fell into a hole. 

It wasn’t uncommon for your dad to wake up screaming, and he had always hated plants. You didn’t blame him.~

You scream as a vine wraps around your wrist. An angry face of petals and fangs enters your vision, and you pull away from it, scraping your hand from the tight grip of the vine. 

“Stop it, you idiotic human!” Flowey yells in your ear. You stop screaming, and try to contain your fear. You hadn’t thought about your dad in a long time. Flowey walks up the staircase, not letting your hand go, and you are forced to follow.


	23. Chapter 23

You continue being led by Flowey as you watch what had to be miles of stone walls until finally, the pressure on your bruised and scraped wrist loosened. You were no longer being pulled. But your brain, used to the constant movement of your feet, had not realized that until you face planted the plant. You gasp, startled and look to see Flowey, in all his creepy angriness. 

“Sorry,” you quietly mutter, your voice scratchy and hoarse. You really needed to rest, and the walking had made you extremely thirsty. The flower looked you over, and flatly stated, 

“You look even weaker than before, your soul has dimmed a bit. What is ailing you?” He sounded so serious and yet absolutely clueless. You take a few gulping breaths, trying to muster up the strength to talk again. 

“Water… rest,” You manage to whisper. Your lips sting at the slightest movement. His face falls as he says,

“Weakling, Chara would have never been this tired after such a short time,” It makes you angry that he would compare you to her. But you still follow him after he begins to move again. He surely knows where shelter is, if there is any. You could just feel it. 

After an agonizing wait and an infinity of more footsteps, Flowey finally drags you into a… house? It looked so warm and inviting compared to the ruins. A fluffy tan chair seemed to draw you like a fly to fruit, and you almost fell asleep before you felt a sharp pain in your arm. Your eyes opened, wide and afraid, but calmed after seeing it was only your botanical guide, holding a glass of water for you to drink in vines. You quickly and firmly grasp it, noticing the water quiver with your exhaustion. You drank, savoring every drop.The feeling of dehydration soon ended when all the water from the cup was drank. That was odd, usually it took a lot more water, and time to rehydrate. You gave a look to Flowey, hoping he would explain, but he was gone. Finding surprisingly you still had the strength to move, you wandered about finding a hallway with several doors. You open the first and smile at seeing two beds. Now felt like the best time to sleep. 

A sharp pain erupted through your head as a hurried and cruel voice yelled,

“____! What in the world do you think you are doing!” It was Chara; again. You sigh, not wanting to hear what she had to say. 

“I know you hate me, but I need to help you.” She says, slightly softer this time. Now this you could deal with.

“What do you mean? I thought you and Flowey were, like friends.” You reply.

“Ha! That idot couldn’t keep up with me even if he had a soul,” She spat, making you flinch even though her voice was in her head. 

“Anyways, Flowey isn’t the problem. Its Sans.” She finally explains. You sigh with defeat. 

“I know he’s not who he is acting like, I did something wrong, not him,” You reason, trying to defend your friend, or he at least used to be. 

“Please! That guy has more issues than you know! I wasn’t lying when I told you he killed me”

“Knowing you and your… violent tendencies, I wouldn’t exactly blame him,” You retort, knowing well that you are being just as mean as she is. You ignore her strained protests and push the sound of her voice away as you creep to one of the beds and get in. Along with being refreshed by a single glass of water, you also found it easier to ignore Chara. It felt good to finally be in control again. You close your eyes, just as a faint whisper from Chara warns you,

“Don’t fall asleep!” But it is too late. Your mind is already speeding towards dreamland. 

You immediately agree with Chara as your dream, or her memory as it actually was played in your head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys!!! We hit 2000 hits! You guys are the best <3 I still have a lot of plans for this story, so don't go anywhere yet :) 
> 
> -KnitHatRin out!

Sans stands before you, his stare empty and devoid of any recognition. His movements and tone are that of repetition, as if he had done this a thousand times. He speaks, you know he is, but you aren’t listening even though you want to. You look around, seeing various shades of gold and yellow, the windows filled with stained glass that loomed far above your head. You are short, it runs in your family. Even your dad, a grown man was sometimes mistaken for a child because he along with being short never grew facial hair or dressed up. He looked like a teenager. You notice that you hold something in your hand. You frown. It’s a knife. You suddenly hear Sans speak,

“Just don’t take that step, and I won’t hurt you,” He says. You feel your feet move, out of your control. You see Sans sigh, but his eye sockets empty as he stares blankly into you. A bone comes flying out of thin air, hitting you and causing you to cry out in pain. You hear a voice. It isn’t Sans’, Chara’s or even your own. It is a voice you never thought you would ever hear again.

*Please, Chara, I don’t want to do this… *

It’s your dad. 

You hear Chara whisper in response, clearly in control of your body. 

“Shut up! I told you I would help you as long as you are my host!” Your mind goes blank. You weren’t in your body, you were in your father’s. You feel struggling, and Chara’s movements become choppy, like she wasn’t sure what to do. Your dad was fighting back. He was winning.

Back in control, your dad froze, not knowing what to do. How was he supposed to tell Sans? 

“Sans…” He says. The skeleton turns his head, but throws another bone which he tries to dodge, but gets hit square in the shoulder. Another yelp fills the room.

“I don’t want to do this.. Please!” He yells, much to the surprise of Sans.  
“If you didn’t then why would you attack us like that!” Sans spats, making your dad flinch. It opens an opportunity for Sans to get another hit. And another.

******************************************************************

You awake, a cold sweat clinging to you. You feel like crying, but there is too much emotion swirling and knotting around inside your head. You get up, no longer feeling drowsy, and try to find Flowey. 

You step gingerly, trying to make as little sound as possible. You don’t know why but you are careful to look all around you, as if to make sure Sans would not pop up and attack. You sigh, remembering when he used to be a friend. It seemed so long ago. To your mind, it was an entirely different time. Which, you assume it is. It was a different life. 

The floor is cool on your bare feet, yet you don’t remember taking off your shoes. You let it go, though. You have to find Flowey, he’s the one who seems to have the slightest idea of what’s going on. If you don’t count Chara. You search all around the house, which is smaller than you expect, but still don’t find the talking flower. Your eyes catch a set of stairs, and you hope that he is down there.

Stepping down, a chill grasps your ankles, and as you descend, your calves, knees, thighs and stomach until you are consumed in a frigid breeze. You look around, seeing the familiar stone walls of the ruins. It was such a stark contrast to the warm feeling of the house. You hear a rustle, and hoping it’s Flowey, run towards it.

The running helps warm you as you see something in the distance. You slow, catching your breath and wishing you exercised more when you were on the surface. Then again, you didn’t know if you had a chance to return to the surface. That was a depressing thought. 

Finally, the thing in the distance is before you and you sigh with relief to see Flowey. 

“Hey,” You say, not sure if you should be friendly or not. He turns, looking as blank faced as Sans. It makes you tremble even more than the cold.

“It’s time to move,” he says, and Chara takes no time in replying.

*Ha! It’s funny how he thinks he’s in control* Hearing her words, you frown. You were more okay with Flowey being in control than Chara. Not like your opinion would make much of a difference though. Reaching out with one of his vines, Flowey opened the door that led to a new place. You waited anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments brighten my day! Tell me what you think of the story!


	25. Chapter 25

Flowey and you walk through the snowy forest, until you are numb but out of breath. Flowey looks back at you, annoyed. You both stop at a stump to rest to the dismay of Flowey. 

"Wed better stop here for the night," he announces. You stare at him in surprise. 

"But, it's so cold," you say, shivering. 

"Too bad," he snarls, making you look away in submission. Curling up you begin to feel isolated. 

*hey Chara?* you ask into your mind. 

*what, idiot?*

*what did Flowey mean by me having a bunch of LOVE?* to your surprise, she actually answers.

*you have a high level of violence* you gasp.

*but how? I don't want to hurt anyone!* 

*its not yours, stupid* you can sense her smile and it makes you feel colder than you already were. 

*but how did you get it if you are dead?*

*I've been collecting it over the timelines* you stop to think. 

*who were you violent to?*

*oh my gosh! you are so stupid. Let's just say I get some love each time a drop of blood is spilled.* your eyes widen as you realize why she said such mean things to you in the last timeline. Why she wanted you to slit your wrists. You decide to stop talking to her and try to conserve your warmth. 

**************************************************************

When morning finally came, you were numb all over but somehow not dead. It took hardly any time for Flowey to start moving and drag you along. About halfway through the day you assumed, you finally found buildings. 

"Come on, let's see if anyone left fire wood" Flowey says, still annoyed at your weak state. He comes up to a door and opens it. 

You jump as you see Sans just inside the door, waiting for you. You scream and run, but Sans somehow catches you. You squirm, trying to run, get away. But you can't. He is holding on too tightly.Flowey, however, is able to escape. He holds you at arms length like a child. His eyes are as empty as your dream, yet you see tears dripping down his face. 

"WHY?!" He screams. You cower as much as you can and begin crying as well. You HATE being yelled at. It reminds you too much of your mother. 

"What are you talking about?" You say, trembling in fear. Would he hit you with bones like before? Like he did to your dad? 

"The timeline, you, you... I had to relive my own personal hell while you were retaking classes. How can you be so SELFISH?!" He yells a little quieter. It was still scary though. 

"I- I thought it was the only way to save you," you whisper between sobs. His face furrows. 

"Well you were wrong. I had to, all the monsters had to suffer again, while you only had to suffer a minor inconvenience. That's still selfish" you begin sobbing. He didn't understand. 

"My mom, she..." You see his face fall. He drops you, his pupils returning and he is looking at the ground. Suddenly he grabs your wrist, causing you to yelp in surprise. He checks your arm, and seeing no scars this time smiles but still looks confused. 

"You didn't cut yourself this time?" He asks. You nod.

"Yeah. I almost did a few times but I thought you guys and seeing you guys again and it made me feel so... determined to not cut again." He brings you in for a hug, and you are still trembling. 

"I missed you so much" you whisper, an feel him take in a deep breath. 

"I missed you too, kid."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! Hope you guys enjoyed the journey as much as I did writing it! This story is fictional however it reflects my feelings from my real life. I recently changed schools, gained a step dad and went from the city to country. So stressful, I know. I actually am not done with the story yet and have a sequel!!! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> -KnitHatRin out!

Sans and you walk hand in hand, as if you are afraid to lose each other again. His total change of mood still leaves you confused and scared but you know better than to press. You didn't want him to get angry again. The silence presses, but it is better than arguing and instead you find yourself lost in thought. What now? You knew what happened to your dad, would that change anything? You imagined telling your mom, her being relieved. you realize that is the mom that didn't drink. You then rethink of what she would do if she was drunk. She would yell, seek revenge on the monsters. You shudder, mouth closed tightly. You feel something soft on your shoulders. It is Sans laying his jacket on your shoulders. He looks softer now that everything is resolved. 

"I still don't understand something," you both say at the same time, staring at each other in awe. Sans holds your shoulder, taking the initiative to speak first. 

"How did Chara get to you?" He asks. You shrug, having no idea.

"All I know is I took this quiz and it said that I have a red soul, the same color as Chara," Sans looks ahead thinking. 

"She's not a good person, ____, she hurt a lot of people. If it weren't for Frisk's determination, she would have killed everyone. She talks to you, so I'm sure you would know," 

"Her memories sometimes showed up in my dreams," you say, trying to be helpful. Chara is screaming in your head, but you ignore her. Sans is looking at you with pity. It makes you feel sick. 

"I saw so, so much killing," you begin to sob. "I saw you so angry and hurt, like you were with me before," Sans' gaze drops to the ground. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, kid. I'm still working on trusting people, you know? I was afraid Chara would turn you into someone, someTHING like her. But I know better now. I'm glad there are people like you and Frisk," he says, warming your heart. But that could have also been his jacket. 

Sans suddenly stops walking, causing you to stumble to a stop as well. He looks at you sheepishly,

"_____? Can I see your soul? It might help figure out how Chara came into your mind," he says quietly. You nod, nervous. You see the same set up you had with Flowey, the LV 80 and HP 100 all beside a glowing red heart. Sans inhales. You look at your soul, for anything out of the ordinary. It looks fine, until sans turns it around. Cracks line the surface like fractured glass. You see a small section that looks like it had been etched away, and a patchwork of different colors was shoved inside to replace it. Chara speaks, and to both the surprise of you and Sans both of you can hear it.

"So idiots, you've found me. Congratulations. I guess I have to monologue now and tell you what the hell is going on. A hole was left in your soul when your dad died. And since he, like many other fallen humans was my host for even just a little bit, I had to leave, but with a bit of his soul. Usually there was another human that had fallen right before my host died, but there wasn't one that time. So I went to the next best thing, his daughter. After that I leveled up a bit and now we're here. Ok now I'm done talking, you fools," she says sarcastically. You and Sans are in awe. Without speaking, Sans brings you back to the underground and holds you. You feel air pushing all around you and you feel like you are going to puke. He lets go of you, and has to catch you before you fall to the ground. You look around and stare, confused at how you got to the brothers' home. You glance at sans who is grinning. You decide not to ask and instead go inside to see Papyrus.

The end!!!


End file.
